Rock Romance
by Shanda Bear
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are in a band with Sakura's older brother Hideki. What they dont know is that they share a record contract with Sharingan Rockers which consists of Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto and also Sasuke's older sister Setsuna. What will happen between these bands when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or the songs used in this story. This is my second Naruto fic. Thank you to all the ones who read my first one and a special thank you to Lady Yori for helping me with the second Mummy fic.

**Songs in order:**

**What have you done by Within Temptation**

**Enjoy the fic! Again I don't own Naruto, the characters or the song.**

A 17-year-old girl with long pink hair sat on a black leather couch tuning her black and pink Gibson Les Paul guitar. She had on a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black DC's. Her jade green eyes focused on her task at hand. Her name is Sakura Haruno and she is the bandleader and lead guitarist and lead vocalist. Sitting next to her was her friend/band mate, Ino Yamanaka; She is the other guitarist and backup vocalist. She was also tuning her Gibson. She has long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a purple tank top, and dark blue skinny jeans and black and purple DC's. Her baby blue eyes smiling as she played. Across from her sat Tenten, the drummer, a girl with brown hair tied up in two buns, twirling her drumsticks while bobbing her head. She was wearing a green tank top with black skinny jeans and black and green DC's. Her brown eyes shut while she hummed. The last girl, Hinata Hyuuga, the keyboardist, sat at her keyboard. Her long black-blue hair hung down to her mid back. She had on a baby blue tank top with black skinny jeans and blue DC's. Her pearl eyes shinning as she smiled. The door opened and the fifth member walked in. He has black hair and jade green eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and black and red DC's . His name is Hideki Haruno and hes Sakura's older brother.

"Hey Hideki! Whats up?" the pinkette smiled.

"Well, looks like everything is ready for us so lets go and rock the house ladies!" He said with a smile. Hideki was also the lead guitarist and vocalist.

They all headed out to the stage as Sakura walked to the mic. She smiled at her band mates as she looked out at the crowd.

"HELLO KONOHA! I hope you all are up for some Rock N Roll!" The crowd screamed loud. "We are the Black Blossoms! This is first one is one my brother wrote called What have you done. Hope you like it!"

**(A/N: Bold is Hideki, **_Italics is Sakura _**and **_**Bold Italics is Both)**_

Sakura started playing her guitar and everyone else joined in as she stepped closer to the mic, as did Hideki.

What have you done now

**I know I better start trying**

**You know that theirs no denying**

**I won't show mercy, **_**on you now**_

_**I know I should stop believing**_

_**I know that theirs no retrieving**_

_**Its over now**_

What have you done nowWhat have you done nowI, I've been waiting for someone like you

_**But now you are slipping away**_

What have you done now Why, why does fate make us suffer

_**There's a curse between us**_

_**Between me and you**_

What have you done

**What have you done**

**What have you done**

**What have you done**

**What have you done now**

**What have you done **

**What have you done**

**What have you done**

**What have you done**

**What have you done now**

Would you mind if I killed you

_**Would you mind if I tried to**_

_**Cause you have turned into my worst enemy**_

_**You carry hate that I feel**_

_**Its over now**_

What have you done What have you done nowI, I've been waiting for someone like you

_**But now you are slipping away**_

What have you done now

_**Why, why does fate make us suffer**_

_**There's a curse between us**_

_**Between me and **__YOU_

What have you done

**What have you done**

**What have you done**

**What have you done**

**What have you done now**

**What have you done **

**What have you done **

**What have you done**

**What have you done**

**What have you done now**

I will not fall

_**Wont let it go**_

_**We will be free**_

_**When it ends**_

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**_

_**But now you are slipping away**_

What have you done now Why, why does fate make us suffer

_**There's a curse between us**_

_**Between me and you**_

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**_

_**But now you are slipping away**_

What have you done now

_**Why, why does fate make us suffer**_

_**There's a curse between us**_

_**Between me and YOU**_

The song came to an end as the crowd screamed. Sakura looked to her brother and smiled at him as he looked at her and smiled back and hugged her. "You did great Sakura. Im proud of you"

**A/N: well there is chapter one of this fic. Tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Boys

A/N: This Chapter is from the Boys point of view and its before and during and after the concert. Enjoy.

A 17-year-old with black hair stood inside the concert hall. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's the lead guitarist/vocalist and bandleader of Sharingan Rockers. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue button up shirt over it with black jeans and black converse. He had a bored look on his face. Next to him was Shikamaru Nara. He is the other guitarist and backup singer of the band. He had his brown hair up in a ponytail and it was shaped like a pineapple. He had on a green shirt with dark blue jeans and white converse. Neji Hyuuga stood next to him. Neji is the drummer. His long brown hair was tied in a low ponytail. He's wearing a gray t-shirt with a white shirt over it with black jeans and black and white converse. The last guy is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the keyboardist. He has spiky blonde hair. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with black jeans and orange converse. All four stood waiting for Sasuke's sister, Setsuna Uchiha to join them. **(A/N: yes in this one he also has an older sister) **Setsuna came around the corner to join them. She has long straight black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a red blouse with a black skirt that came to her knees and black heels. She is the other lead guitarist and lead vocalist.

"Hn..remind me again why we are here?" Sasuke said boredly. Setsuna sighed.

"For the last time you are here to watch this band because father wants to sign them a record deal." She said as she walked ahead of them.

Shikamaru sighed and Neji remained silent. Naruto was stoked to be seeing this band.

"I can't wait to meet them. I've heard they are all girls." Naruto said.

"All but one…the other lead guitarist/vocalist is a guy and his sister is the band leader." Setsuna said.

They all took their seats near the front as the lights dimmed. The band walked out and Neji, Sasuke and Setsuna nearly had a heart attack when they noticed the keyboardist.

"HINATA!" They all yelled in unison as they looked at each other. Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other then at them.

"Hey who is Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hinata is my cousin and Sasuke's friend. We all grew up together. She used to be so shy that she wouldn't talk much. Its hard to believe she's in a rock band." Neji said as the music started.

The male singer started singing and all the women screamed that was in the crowd. Then when another voice joined his they all looked to see a girl with long pink hair about their age. The men in the crowd whistled and screamed. The song carried on and they were impressed at how good they all were. As that song came to an end the female started to speak.

"Ok guys this next song is one that I wrote a few years back. I hope you all like it."

The male moved away from the mic and he looked at his sister and smiled at her.

(A/N: I do not own Pressure. Paramore does. Bold is Sakura)

The music started and the female stepped closer to the mic and started to sing.

**Tell me where our time went**

**And if it was time well spent**

**Just don't le me fall asleep**

**Feeling empty again.**

**Cause I fear I might break**

**And I fear I can't take it**

**Tonight I'll lie awake, feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure,**

**It's getting closer now**

**We're better off without you**

**I can feel the pressure,**

**It's getting closer now**

**We're better off without you**

**Now that I'm losing hope**

**And there's nothing else to show**

**For all of days that we spent**

**Carried away from home**

**Something's I'll never know**

**And I had to let them go**

**I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure,**

**It's getting closer now**

**We're better off without you**

**I can feel the pressure,**

**It's getting closer now**

**We're better off**

**Without you**

**Something's I'll never know**

**And I had to let them go**

**Something's I'll never know**

**And I had to let them go**

**I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure,**

**It's getting closer now**

**We're better off without you**

**Feel the pressure,**

**It's getting closer now**

**You're better off without me**

The song came to an end and the crowd went wild. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto all had wide eyes and their mouths open thinking the same thing.

'Damn those girls can sing.' Setsuna screamed with everyone else.

"Thank you all for coming! Goodnight!" Sakura screamed as she and all the others walked off stage.

"Well lets go greet them." Setsuna said as they walked backstage. They all flashed their passes as the guards allowed them to pass. Setsuna knocked on the door. They heard a deep voice say "enter." She opened the door and…

**A/N: well there is Chapter 2! Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I've had a lot going on I ended up breaking my foot so I hope no one is mad at me for taking so long. Well here is the third chapter finally. Enjoy!**

**Songs in order:**

**Tears don't fall- Bullet for my Valentine**

**Never Enough- Epica**

Setsuna, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto all walked into the room. Hinata noticed 3 of them and ran to them and enveloped them in a hug happy to see them.

"Setsuna, Sasuke, Neji! Its so good to see you! Its been forever!" She said smiling and to their surprise she didn't stutter like she normally would when they were younger.

"It's good to see you too Hina." Setsuna said smiling. Sasuke 'hned' and Neji smirked. The others smiled at the reunion. Sakura walked up to Hinata and draped her arm around her shoulders as Hinata did the same to her.

"So Hina you going to introduce us?" Sakura said smiling

"Of course, Setsuna, Sasuke, Neji, This is Sakura Haruno, The guy is her older brother Hideki Haruno, the blonde is Ino Yamanaka, and the brown haired girl is Tenten. Guys this is Setsuna Uchiha, the boy next to her is her younger brother Sasuke Uchiha, and the guy next to him is my cousin Neji Hyuuga."

Sakura smiled as did everyone else and she looked at Sasuke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all but who are those two?" She said pointing behind them.

"Oh that's Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki." Setsuna told her as she looked at Hideki and blushed. Sakura seen this and she smiled. She grabbed her brother and pushed him towards Setsuna and he blushed.

"Sak! What the-" He looked down at Setsuna and he blushed. "Oh, h-hello I'm Hideki Haruno." He said smiling.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and the others smiled at the exchange between them. Ino turned to Sakura and seen the sad smile as did everyone else. Ino also seen the tears welling up in her eyes. Sakura excused herself as the door shut, the girls all looked down.

"What's with her? Shes the one that pushed him." Sasuke said

"It's because she wants him happy, but at the same time she is scared..he is all she has and shes afraid of losing him." Ino said as she looked down.

"What do you mean hes all she has?" Shikamaru asked them. Hinata was the one who answered.

"Their parents were killed right in front of Sakura. They have no other family but eachother. Hideki is very protective of Sakura..He.." She was interrupted by a scream from outside.

Hideki looked around and didn't see Sakura he cursed and ran out the door with everyone following. They came across a bunch of guys surrounding Sakura.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!" Hideki yelled at them. All the guys turned to them and ran off. Hideki ran to Sakura, he helped her up and pulled her into a brotherly hug. She smiled up at him.

A few days passed and again the girls , Hideki, Setsuna and the boys were getting ready for a concert. The boys were opening for the girls. So far in the last few days, Shikamaru and Ino had been hanging out more and more until yesterday when he asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. The same had happened to Neji and Tenten and Naruto and Hinata. Though in Hinata's case Sasuke and Neji threatened Naruto not to hurt her.

The guys went out on stage. Sasuke took his spot at the mic with his guitar, Neji at the drums, Shikamaru at the keyboard, and Naruto on his guitar.

"Hello! Thanks for coming out tonight! Our First number is one I wrote called Tears don't Fall1"

**(A/N: I don't own Tears don't fall. Bullet for my Valentine does)**

**Lets Go**

**With blood shot eyes**

**I watched you sleeping**

**The warmth I feel beside me**

**Is slowly fading.**

**Would she hear me**

**If I called her name?**

**Would she hold me **

**If she knew my shame?**

**There's always something**

**Different going wrong**

**The path I walk's **

**In the wrong direction**

**There's always someone **

**Fucking hanging on**

**Can anybody help me**

**Make thing's better?**

**Your tears don't fall**

**They crash around me**

**Her conscious calls**

**The guilty to come home**

**Your tears don't fall**

**They crash around me**

**Her conscious calls **

**The guilty to come home**

**The moments die **

**I hear no screaming**

**The visions left inside me**

**Are slowly fading.**

**Would she hear me**

**If I called her name?**

**Would she hold me**

**If she knew my shame?**

**There's always something**

**Different going wrong**

**The path I walk's**

**In the wrong direction**

**There's always someone**

**Fucking holding on**

**Can anybody help me**

**Make things better?**

**Your tears don't fall **

**They crash around me**

**Her conscious calls **

**The guilty to come home**

**Your tears don't fall**

**They crash around me**

**Her conscious calls**

**The guilty to come home**

**Oh yeah**

**This battered room **

**I've seen before**

**The broken bones**

**They heal no more, no more**

**With my last breath**

**Im Choking**

**Will this ever end?**

**Im hoping**

**My world is over**

**One more time**

**Lets Go!**

**Would she hear me**

**If I called her name?**

**Would she hold me**

**If she knew my shame?**

**There's always something**

**Different going wrong**

**The path I walk's**

**In the wrong direction**

**There's always someone**

**Fucking holding on**

**Can anybody help me**

**Make thing's better?**

**Your tears don't fall**

**They crash around me**

**Her conscious calls**

**The guilty to come home**

**Your tears don't fall **

**They crash around me**

**Her conscious calls**

**The guilty to come home**

**Better!**

**Your tears don't fall**

**They crash around me**

**Her conscious calls**

**The guilty to come home.**

The song ended and the crowd screamed as the boys walked off for a break in between songs. Setsuna walked up to the boys and smiled at them.

"Great job guys!" She said as she hugged her little brother. Hideki ran up to them and smiled at them.

"Hey guys great job!" He said as he smiled at Setsuna who blushed deep read. Sasuke noticed it and he smirked and chuckled.

The guys went back out but this time Setsuna joined them as she stood at the mic this time and Sasuke stood next to her at the other one.

"Ok everyone this is one I wrote for someone special! Hope you all like it!" The music started up and Setsuna started singing.

**(A/N: I don't own Never Enough. Epica does.)**

Can't you hear me screaming, once again?  
Voices you can't hear  
Because you are consumed and in content  
With everlasting greed

Don't you see me on my hands and knees?  
Begging and bleeding  
You're smiling as you bite the hand that feeds  
But will you never see?

Always wanting what your eyes can't see  
needing what your arms can't reach  
Thinking you are in need  
Always hearing what your ears can't hear  
feeling what your hands can't touch  
Thinking you're incomplete

(_Enough_)

It was,  
Never enough that I gave to you  
All of the horror that you've put me through

(_Never enough_)

How can I make up my mind this time?  
This is where I will draw the line

Sacrificed my life to be with you  
Why did you leave me?  
There's nothing more from me you can consume  
Cause you are incomplete

Always wanting what your eyes can't see  
needing what your arms can't reach  
Thinking you are in need  
Always hearing what your ears can't hear  
feeling what your hands can't touch  
Thinking you're incomplete

(_Enough_)

It was,  
Never enough that I gave to you  
All of the horror that you've put me through

(_Never enough_)

How can I make up my mind this time?  
This is where I will draw the line

Everlasting need  
Would you please?  
Answer me and  
Make me complete

The song came to an end as they all bowed to them and Setsuna motioned for the guys to go backstage.

"Now for the moment you all have been waiting for here are the stars of the show tonight!"

A/N: Well that was Chapter 3. Sorry again it took so long to update but I assure you I will be updating more and more.


End file.
